


Forsaken Innocence

by TH4ev



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Loki smut, Loss of Innocence, Sexual Content, Submissive Character, Willingly taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH4ev/pseuds/TH4ev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a normal teenage girl going to the movies when it happened. You are taken from your home by Loki to Asgard where he claims you as his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The man

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called forfeited innocence.

You were scared. You couldn't believe what you had gotten yourself into. There was a reason why you never allowed yourself to trust anyone. It made you feel vulnerable and even though you never had been hurt before, you know of the consequences. Truth was, and it's hard to admit, you have never been with a man before. Ever. Not only are you a virgin but you never had your first kiss... And now it looks as though it will all be taken away from you tonight. 

It all began earlier that night. You went out with three of your friends to the movies. Luna picked you up early to make sure you had good seating. When you were walking in to toward the counter to buy your tickets you noticed eyes on you. But when you looked to see who it was no one was there. So, shrugging it off Luna and you stepped up to the counter and bought 4 tickets as well as two cokes. The two of you were occupying yourselves by looking at the movies coming to theaters displayed on the walls while you were waiting for the rest of your friends to arrive. Again you couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone watching you. 

"Hey you feeling alright (y/n)? You don't seem like yourself." Luna asked sipping on her soda.

"Yeah I'm good.. but is it just me or is there someone watching us?" you replied.

"I haven't noticed anything." She said as she glanced around.

"I guess I'm just paranoid. Don't worry about it. Anyway do you know when Emma and Annabelle are getting here?" you asked trying to change the subject. You didn't want her worrying about it. If you pressed the matter she would be distressed. She was the type that didn't need that added stress on her plate.

"Yeah they should be here in ten minutes. And the movie starts in 20."she said

"Okay sounds good!"

"All this soda is making me have to pee. I'm gonna run to the bathroom." Luna sped off. That girl went to the bathroom more than anyone you have ever met. You looked around not sure what to do while you waited for Luna to get back when you felt a stare. This time when you looked up, your eyes met a man. He was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. He was very tall, he had dark hair to his shoulders which suited him well, and he had very pale smooth skin. He also wore a suit and tie which gave him a sophisticated look. He must have noticed you gawking at him because he suddenly smirked and very elegantly turned on his heel and disappeared behind the corner. Your wanted to follow him and demand to know why he had been watching you but you thought better of it.

"Hey (y/n)! Come over here!" It was Emma who spoke and she was standing with Annabelle and Luna. They must have just arrived. "We're gonna go sit and wait in the theater. It won't be long until it starts." 

So you and the girls walked into the theater and watched the movie. When it was over Luna accompanied by Emma ran to go to the bathroom and Annabelle stayed with you. You were taking about the movie when you were distracted with the mysterious man again. This time he was closer and you noticed he had blue/green eyes and there seemed to be a sadness about him. You started walking toward him his eyes fixed on you and you him. 

"(Y/n)? What are you doing?" Annabelle asked.

You looked at her, "I'm just..." And when you looked back he was gone. "Did you see him?"

"See who?"

"There was a guy. I saw him before the movie..." 

"Ooh was he attractive?" Of course she would ask that.

"Yes." You said plainly.

"Where did you see him?"

"Just over there by that corner." She looked at the corner. The man was not there of course but Emma and Luna were passing by it heading toward you both. 

"Hey guys! My mom is here to pick us up now Annabelle." Said Emma after approaching us. 

"Well I guess I gotta go. Lettme know if you see that hot guy again!" Annabelle winked at you. 

"Alright I will!" 

"What hot guy? There was a hot guy?" exclaimed Luna. 

You chuckled, "Yeah and we made eye contact!" 

"That's almost first base!"

"Yeah it is!" You laughed disappointingly. The fact is you don't know if you'll ever make it to first base. You lost hope of yourself having a relationship when you turned 18 and hadn't had one yet. It seemed you weren't relationship material. You weren't unattractive but you also wouldn't say you were downright gorgeous. Your strawberry blonde hair hung in loose curls past your shoulders. You are pretty skinny too. You've been considered underweight however you have always been that way. Skinny was just what you were. It didn't look bad, you were build to be that way. If anyone asked if you were unhappy about your appearance would deny it but that would be a lie. You always hid you insecurities but that didn't mean you didn't have them.

"You know you don't have to wait for my mom to get here. I know you have dinner with your family tonight and I don't want to keep them waiting." Last time Luna was more than a few minutes late for family dinner, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. 

"Are you sure (y/n)?" Luna asked.

"Yes of course!" You said. 

Luna looked at you a moment, presumably making sure that you were sure, before saying, "Alright. See you tomorrow then?"

"Duh! Bye!"

"Bye girl!" 

After Luna walked out you spotted a bench to sit on while you called your mother and started to walk toward it. That's when it happened. An arm bound in leather wrapped around your waist at the same time a hand covered your mouth. "Do not say a word. If you do not do as I say, I will snap your neck. Do you understand?"

You nodded your head hurriedly. The stranger then whipped you around so you were facing him holding his hands on your shoulders. It was that beautiful man who was staring at you earlier but now he was wearing green and black leather armor and the strangest helmet. It had huge golden horns... He grinned, "Are you ready pet?"


	2. Downfall

You were trembling. You had never been put in this position before and you had no idea how to react. He started speaking again with a big grin on his face. "Are you ready pet?"

Ready? Are you ready? Ready. He is asking you if you are ready. For what? How can you be ready for something when you couldn't even wrap your mind around what had just happened. You found yourself staring at him dumbfounded. He smirked letting his one hand trail down your shoulders and to your arm where you tensed, "Don't worry little one. I only desire your downfall. But not in the matter that you may think." Suddenly he pulled you into an embrace, "Now close your eyes."

Only you didn't close your eyes and immediately wished you had. There was a rush of air and bright light and your world vanished. You were no longer standing on anything. In fact, the only thing keeping you steady was the tight embrace the man held around you. Then it stopped as quickly as it started. Your head was on the man's chest when your feet hit the ground once again. 

You pulled away from him and quickly glanced around at your new surroundings. You found yourself in a bedroom so grand that your jaw half-dropped. It was covered in various dark shades of green, scrupulously organized, the walls were lined with shelf upon shelf of books. There was a sitting area, a desk with scattered papers atop it, and a door that you assumed led to a bathroom. Then your eyes became fixed upon the largest thing in the room - the bed. It was enormous and you wondered how one could sleep in it without getting lost in the expanse. . .

"Oh you'll get there soon enough (y/n)."

Your eyes snapped up at his as you suddenly understood his intentions. You were shocked at his boldness and you also wondered... how did he know your name? You managed, despite your trembling, to ask, "Who are you?" 

"I am Loki of Asgard. Which is where you reside now. Some may know me as the god of mischief."

You might have laughed if he hadn't just literally teleported you into a fairytale bedroom. You, for some reason, trusted that his statement was unfeigned. Instead you recalled what he had mentioned before, "My downfall.."

"Oh yes my dear," he grinned, his amusement clear and great. "I will grant this experience to be so exquisite that the mere thought of my touch will unceasingly plague your mind." he whispered the last part into her ear and lightly skimming his hand on the back of her arm, "Think of it as a gift, if you will."

You were lost for words. This just exceeded way beyond your limits. You are a virgin and planned to stay that way. He looked at you as you processed his words as though waiting for a response.

Eventually you managed to say, "And if I refuse?" sounding more confident than you felt. 

"Believe me dear, you won't." Loki then stepped forward being closer then you preferred and you flinched as he picked up a piece of your hair to place it behind your ear. You weren't sure if this man was full of pride and conceit or just utterly cruel. But you were sure you were terrified to find out. 

"Until we meet again." He leaned toward you until you were just inches from his face and placed a kiss on your cheek, a sweet, gentle gesture compared to his actions from earlier. "I'll be back tonight."

~Present~  
You waited until he closed the door before you sank down on your knees and put your face in the palms of your hands and started to cry. Why me? You questioned yourself. Of all the girls he could have taken why did he pick you? You were broken.

You dreaded what was to come. Would he be gentle? No he didn't seem like the type to be gentle. You needed to escape but where were you? He said you were in Asgard but wasn't that a place in Norse mythology? He did, however, claim to be Loki, the god of mischief, and certainly lived up to that title when he quite literally teleported to his bedroom. 

Getting to your feet you peered through the window. You couldn't help but gasp at what span before you. It was the cynosure of your eyes and unlike anything you've ever seen. There were golden buildings as high as the tallest trees, the strangest birds that flew gracefully through the sky, and enormous archways with magnificent statues. No words could fully capture the beauty of this city. After staring for sometime, you tore your eyes away from the allurement of the chivalric city, and walked over to try the door. It was locked as you assumed. But even if you could find a way out, where could you canter to? It was obvious you were not close to home and according to Loki, you weren't even on Earth. 

You leaned against the wall and slid back down to the ground. You regretted now allowing Luna to leave before your mom arrived. Maybe you wouldn't have been taken. Maybe this is all a nightmare. Maybe if you close your eyes the next time you open them you will wake up in your room. Like nothing happened. Like it was all just a dream...


	3. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...just FYI

You were jarred awake to the tapping on your shoulder. Your sleepy brown eyes opened and met blue/green eyes. Loki was kneeling beside you. He was no longer wearing his helmet and his clothes seemed to be made of lighter material but still shaded dark green and black. "Hello darling." 

You tensed when you saw he was looking at you with lust filled eyes. You did not want this. You wanted to go home. Now. Please be a dream. 

"Are you ready for your gift?"

You backed away from him. "No! I will not be your whore!" You stated boldly unsure if you had overstepped your boundaries. There was a long stretch of silence before he reacted. His hand wrapped around your throat and he backed you against the wall. He watched without emotion as you clawed your hands at his strong grip. "If you want to be a whore, I would be more than happy to oblige."

Loki loosened his grip just as the edge of your vision was beginning to darken, but rather than leave you alone, he dragged you upon the enormous bed and threw you down on top of it. His hand moved from your neck to your wrists now, and you realized dimly that he could hold both of your wrists in one of his hands. He did so now, and allowed the other to flit between your legs. You bucked against him, kicking to free yourself, but he never budged. 

When he spoke again, his voice burned low in his chest. “I could take you until you're bleeding and ruined. I could bite and bruise every last inch of your pathetic body, torture you and laugh when you scream for help that will not come. I could loan you out the men and their friends and some stranger at some pub in a village somewhere and watch as they use you and beat you, and I could laugh all the while.” His fingertips pressed harder against you through your pants. “Oh, I could make you a whore, my dear. Is that what you want from me ?" 

"No!" you pleaded.  Your face was wet with tears, burning with the shame and embarrassment that his fingers were inspiring in you. “Please. No.” You felt pathetic lying there completely defenceless. He could do anything he wanted with you and there was nothing you could do about it. His hand moved away from your thighs, coming now to caress your cheek. 

"No, of course it's not.” There was little anger left in his voice now, but that dangerous edge was still glaringly present. “Would you rather I had my way with you gently? I could bind and gag you and have my way with you carefully. I would even be considerate. I would make sure you followed me off the edge of oblivion, make sure you thoroughly enjoyed yourself.” His voice was as gentle as his hand and his breath was warm against your ear. You were sobbing, begging for him to get off of you and leave you alone, but still he didn't move. 

"No please, I beg you. Not against my will. I'll do anything just don't bind and gag me." For some reason you panicked much more at the idea of being taken against your will. And you finally realized that the only choice you had is which fashion it would be done in: unwillingly or willingly.

"I think we can arrange that." He leaned toward and kissed you on the lips. It was slow at first, a mere brush of his lips against yours, then he began to deepen it. Holding your cheeks with both hands now, he dipped you further back and waited for entry into you mouth but your lips remained pursed. He stopped and pulled back just far enough to mumble against your lips. “Are you still frightened? Tell me what worries you." 

You hesitated before answering. Not only had he just proved how dangerous he was and could violate you with ease, there was something that frightened you even more, "I have never been with a man before." You blushed looking away from him. You didn't want to look at him when you told him this. "I'm not ready for this. And I can't please you the way you want. You made the wrong decision picking me." You tried pushing your hands on his chest to get him off of you. But he wouldn't budge.

He smiled, "No I picked the most beautiful lady there was. And I will guide you if you are unsure." He leaned over and kissed you again. This time his tongue pushed its way into your mouth, exploring and dominating without demanding. His hand began to roam your body. You squirmed ticklishly when he caressed the valleys of your waist on the way to grip your hips. His hands moved back up and brushed your breasts through the barrier of your shirt which made you blush. Then, suddenly, he pushed himself off of you and smirked, "I think we are wearing far to many clothes. Would you mind assisting me with this armor little one?" He offered his hand to you. You hesitated before taking his hand. He pulled you up so you were standing in front of him. He was looking right at you and when you met eye contact you looked away shyly. You became conscious of how long you had been standing there while making no move to do anything when he said, "Don't worry (y/n)! I won't bite. Not right now anyway."

Realizing you had no choice unless you wanted to be binded, you looked to his chest and slowly started unclasping the buckles in his strange vest. Your hands were shaking violently as you unhooked each buckle. When you finished you pulled it off him and started undoing the buttons of his black shirt, each one revealing more and more of his pale smooth chest. After the last button was undone, you put your hands on his shoulders and slid his shirt off to the ground. He seemed to enjoy the ripple of anxiety that fluttered through you when your eyes drank in the sight he'd graced you with. He was very well toned but also slim. You glanced down at the remaining clothing that remained on him and panicked. You were not ready for that yet. Only a moment ago had you warmed up to the idea of being here with him. 

You looked at him this time when you spoke, "If you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if we took this... slow. I'm not sure I..." his thumb brushed a tear threatening to fall down your cheek, making you loose your train of thought. 

"Anything for my lady. I will not take you until you want me. You have my word. And when you accept, and trust me you will before this night is past, I will reward you accordingly." You felt some relief at his words but not at the thought of you agreeing to give yourself to him at the night's end. That didn't seem likely and you weren't sure why he thought it was.

"Until then I wish to explore you." He added before pushing you back until you felt solidness behind you. Your hands rose to his chest to push him away, but he caught her wrists and used them to pull you closer. As Loki pressed himself against you, one of his hands held your waist and the other tangled deeper into your hair before grabbing a fistful of it. He pulled your head to the side, exposing the pale column of your neck to his darkening eyes before his lips descended and he began to devour your soft skin there. You gasped at the sudden contact, and felt your hands went to his shoulders out of instinct. The hand that had been on your waist moved to grab your shirt and literally ripped it off you leaving just your bra shielding your chest from his gaze. His hand then traveled up your nearly bare back and stopped at the clasp on your bra to unhook it. He pulled it out from between the two of you and you felt your bare chest against his. He then tried to pull away but you held him close not ready for his gaze upon your chest. You were completely embarrassed and on the verge of tears. "No please, no one's ever seen me before," You panicked. 

"Look at me," he said and when you did so he managed to pull you away from him but your arms immediately went to cover your chest. He looked at you not with lust but with a kind of gentleness. "You are absolutely gorgeous. There is nothing wrong in showing your beauty to me. After all, we will reveal much more than this when you finally give yourself to me." You shuddered, frightened at that and were unsure of how to tell him how insecure you were with your chest. It was small, hardly nothing and you were fearful of what he would think. 

"I'm afraid you won't be happy with what you see." You said ashamed. 

"Nonsense." He replied. "There is nothing wrong with not being well endowed." He put his hands on your shoulders and smiled, "In fact I think it's rather hot. Now if you would do me the honors." You allowed him to guide your arms down to your side and surprisingly, Loki kept your gaze the whole time.

"There. Not so bad hmm?" He leaned toward and put his mouth on yours. His flattery won him a kiss back for the first time that night. You weren't sure what you should do as you had never kissed a man before. You ran your tongue along his lower lip. He made a sound, like a growl in the base of his throat, and picked you up keeping his mouth on yours. He carried you back to the bed and laid you down on the silk sheets. Finally he pulled back, "You have not been kissed by many have you?"

You hesitated a moment feeling put down by his words. He seemed to notice your reluctance to speak, "It was no compliant, my dear (y/n). I was merely curious." 

You longed to tell him you had loads of experience but you knew of your ambiguities when fashioning a lie so you simply stated the truth, somewhat, “No I haven't.” Your face was burning now, as more blood flooded your cheeks. Was he disappointed in your performance? Would he be angry with you? 

But he was smiling, “Do not fret little one. In fact, it is better this way for you have not yet developed many unsought habits.” He kissed your neck as he did before and you even allowed him easier access by shifting your head to the side. Panic arose when you realized he was moving his mouth down you neck, to your chest, and before you could say anything or move away he grasped a nipple in his mouth and started sucking it while fiddling his hand around the other. He swirled his tongue around your nipple over and over, causing you to feel things you'd never felt before and making your heart beat so fast you could almost hear it. The pleasures he was providing with his mouth distracted you so much that you didn't even notice that he had reached between you and was unbuttoning your jeans. Your hands, which previously rested on Loki's shoulders suddenly moved to his chest to push him away when you were jolted with the awareness of your jeans sliding down your legs. He lifted his head, "Must I restrain those hands of yours? If you resist everything that I do my patience will waver." 

"I thought you said you would wait for me." You asked. 

"And I will. I gave you my word, as you did me, but that will not stop me from exploring your stunning body." He slid your pants off the rest of the way off and tossed them to the ground.  You were nearly bare to him. The only stitch of clothing that remained on you now was your panties.

Then you felt how patient he was being through the meager barrier of his pants brushing against your presently bare thigh. His position scared you but at the same time you relished the thought that you, (y/n), were able to get this reaction out of him. After all, you never got this kind of attention before and it flattered you somewhat even if it came from the, so called, god of mischief. 

He placed his forehead against yours and watched you as your eyes fluttered downward to focus on his lips. His hand was once again creeping down your stomach and this time it went under your panties and brushed over your center. You jolted, flustered, and let out a gasp for you were unable to contain it from that small contact. He quickly pressed his lips to yours, making you shudder even more as his hand began to toy with you. You were completely inexperienced in the feelings he was inflicting upon you and he knew that which is presumably why he chuckled mid-kiss. His touch became more and more and you could barely focus enough to keep returning his hard and passionate kisses. Then he pulled away and let his lips hover over yours as he quietly demanded, "Look at me."

You opened your eyes, having no idea of how long they'd been closed in the first place, and lost your breath at the blazing hunger in his eyes. It was harrowing, and all the while his fingers worked, and you soon felt yourself start careening, lightheadedly spiraling off into some sort of oblivion, and then...

He withdrew from you, and you unhappily veered back into reality with a whine of frustration. He smiled at your confused and disgruntled face before purring, "Just a moment, (y/n). I hadn't intended on taking you that far quite yet, but... I couldn't help myself when I felt how ready you already were for me." You hadn't planned for him to go that far yet either but he did and you just let him. Not only did you let him, but you didn't want him to stop. How could you want that? Whatever he did left you longing for more. And you were sure he would be happy to oblige if you asked him. But your innocence prevented you from asking such a thing for you just couldn't form the words. He seemed to notice your inner conflict because he grinned and whispered, "Don't deny how much you loved it. How much you yearn for me inside you. Tell me what you crave. Say the words and I will grant you those desires." 

You looked at him unsure. How far were you willing to go? You were desperate for the fulfillment of the pleasures he was on the edge of rewarding you but you were still held back from your devotion to maintaining your innocence. Unanticipatedly, desperation finally gave in. "Again." You managed to get out.

"Did I not see disappointment in you the last time my fingers were on you? Do you want me to leave you longing for more again?"

"No." You whispered.

"I didn't think so. Tell me what you really need." He taunted sliding his hand down to rest on your thigh. "Tell me to make you come."

"Make me come." you said almost inaudible for it seemed to you too vulgar to say.

"What was that darling? I didn't quite hear you." His hand slowly creeped up your thigh. 

"Please Loki," you whimpered.

"More than that." At this point, his hand now rested on you intimate area.

Finally understanding his game, you screamed, "Make me come Loki! Please I beg you to allow me release!"

He seemed pleased at that for the weight of his body was gone and he was moving down the bed to settle between your legs. It should have made you want to kick him away and run somewhere safer, but even when he hooked his fingers through the top of your panties, you couldn't find the desire to escape. He tugged them off of you and, presumably, let them drop to the floor. Then you felt his hands on your thighs, pushing them gently outward as his tongue licked a trail up each one and you tensed automatically feeling sense of panic and bashfulness resurface. It was the sheer intimacy of his position that startled you, and you couldn't envision feeling any more exposed. 

"Now, now," he purred, his voice vibrating through your thigh as he rested his cheek there for a moment. "Don't get shy on me, (y/n). I've not even begun." You were so flustered but this is what you wanted, right? 

"Relax pet," he commanded gently, and you closed your eyes and did your best to do so. You focused on his little kisses on your thigh, the softness of his hands as they caressed the same skin, and you felt your discomfort fade in the wake of his touch. Then his tongue left his mouth and stole a taste of you, and you fell apart.

There was no containing the moan that broke from your mouth. Nothing you ever imagined could have even marginally prepared you for this. He was vicious, merciless with his mouth and tongue from the very beginnning. Your arms gripped the bed sheets, but you couldn't help but thrash and bite a hole into your lip to keep from screaming. The intensity was just too much and you couldn't lie still no matter how much you tried. 

He jerked his head up and after being momentarily very distracted by your movements, he commanded sternly, "Stop thrashing, (Y/n)."

"I can't help it," you moaned, your entire body shuddering. Then his arms pulled your legs over his shoulders, holding you in place and he began again. His new positioning helped very little, and you began flailing once again. You heard him growl in frustration, then felt it, which brought about a whole new shudder.

You tried desperately to slow your rapid motions barely able to handle the intensity alone, but you did manage to still from your jerky movements to catch a glance down to his face. You stared, taking in his slightly knit brow and his white-knuckle grip on your legs, listening to and feeling the sounds he made as he seemed to savor every last taste, and you couldn't fray your eyes away. Then his head tilted slightly to one side and he opened his eyes, looking up at you and catching you overtly staring, and he chuckled as you blushed and you regrettably tore your eyes away. Your nails dug deeper into the bed sheets as you yourself were being propelled suddenly, without warning, and your head lolled back helplessly as it all came to an end so sudden and powerful that you managed to rip the sheets.

You had no idea how long it went on or how long it took for you to regain your senses, but when your eyes eventually opened and you felt your mind unscramble, you realized he hadn't stopped his actions, but merely slowed them down. You opened you mouth to speak, but then you felt slim fingers join his mouth in his efforts, and your words became a shocked moan as it all started again. You could do nothing but lay there and try to keep breathing as you reached your second peak unbelievably quickly, almost as if the first one hadn't really ended at all but just paused on the way to the second one.

All sense of fear or anxiety had forsaken you as you lay there, breathing shallowly and barely aware of the world around you as time ticked by unfathomably. Distantly, after awhile, you felt lips on your neck, and you started to come back to life when those lips found your mouth. You blushed at the taste of his lips as he kissed you. When you finally opened your eyes and looked up into Loki's very self-satisfied but strained face, you felt a shift take place within yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written so far. So unfortunately that means it will take longer than a day or two for me to post new chapters. Hope you enjoyed it thus far. Like I said before this is my first time writting anything of this sort. I had looked at other fanfiction stories to get ideas and this is what I came up with. Please, if you would, comment to let me know what you think.


	4. Your Counterclaim

His mouth was kissing you deeply but you could tell he was tense. So much so that he stopped and rolled off you. You looked at him with confusion, "I need a moment darling, else I'll lose control." He laid himself flat on his back with his eyes held shut and you saw the bulge through his pants. He had enjoyed himself nearly as much as you had. 

Then it dawned on you that he was probably past  the point of pain now with his own arousal. And you hadn't fulfilled his needs as he did you. Instead he broke off  before his excitement took him too far and it filled you with a mixture of gratitude and guilt. Despite your uneasiness to advance further, you wanted to please him. This beautiful man, laying before you, chose you out of all the girls he could have picked. And not only that, he promised to take you willingly and certainly is living up to it despite his struggle. You had to know one thing first "Loki?" you said sitting up.

"Hmm?" He murmured still trying to hold back his arousal between his thighs.

"Are you happy?" It was a strange thing to ask but you just had to know.

"I'd be much happier if I was inside you. But we both know you are not yet ready, which is why I remain here." 

"That's not what I meant." 

"Then what do you mean my dear, (y/n)." "I meant are you satisfied with life. Do you live with no regrets?" His eyes opened briefly through his torpor, guiding his gaze to you, as puzzlement took over his features,"I hardly think anyone does. As for the former, I don't see how that's any of your business." It was answer enough for you. It seemed you had more in common with him than you would have guessed. Loki's eyes had just closed again until the moment you moved your hands to the ties on his trousers. He looked at you confused initially, but then there seemed to be a look of surprised appreciation that washed over his face. After undoing the strings on his pants you took his pants and slowly slid them off. 

This was the first time you had seen him completely nude, and the sight took your breath away. You turned your gaze to his looking for permission in his eyes, "Will you guide me?" 

A huge mischievous grin flew across his face. "Of course I will guide you to pleasure me." He leaned up one one of his elbows, and you situated yourself at his side with your hands placed on his stomach. He watched as you slid your hands all over his torso exploring him and feeling more comfortable just touching him before slowly bringing them down to where he really wanted them. 

Nervously you grasped him in both of you hands and experimentally moved one of you hands down and then back up the length of him. Although you had no experience with manhood, you could feel that he was hard and aroused (if the sight of him just wasn't enough to convince you). Gently he placed his own hand over yours and tightened your grip just a little bit, then moved it with you for a moment before letting go. You moved your hands as he guided them to for while waiting for him to tell you what to do next.

"Faster," he finally hissed. You began sliding your hand up and down more and glanced back to his face see if you were doing it to his satisfaction when his blazing eyes locked onto your own, "Use your mouth."

Your heart nearly skipped a beat and your movements unintentionally slowed. The act seemed too intimate for your liking but, then again, what were you doing? You stared at him bewildered on how to proceed when he gritted out, "Taste me darling."  He tucked your hair behind your ear keeping his eyes on you. After taking a deep breath, you let your tongue dart out and lick his tip with a burst of courage. He hissed, moving his hand instantly to your hair and you did it again except this time you began at his base and finished at his tip. This time he shuddered like you had prior and easement spread across your face for you were relieved to have done something right. Your hand resumed its movements up and down as he pushed slightly down on your head. He could only manage one word in his state of need - " More."

You understood, and drawing on your newfound courage, you licked your lips before placing your mouth over him fully. You took in as much of him as you could. Then you drew back up and repeated the motion, then again, not realizing how fast you were going until his hand stilled your movements and he said in a strained voice, "Slowly, (y/n),  please."

It was strange to hear him plead with you, and the strain in his voice sent a jolt through your stomach. You were slowly becoming aware of how much power you had over him at this very moment and you reveled in it. Your movements had begun slowing down, and as a few seconds passed, you looked up to him to search his eyes for approval. You felt him twitch in your mouth when your eyes met, and he hissed out, "Use your tongue."

His legs tensed as you followed his instructions, his grip on your hair growing tighter and tighter. Your next glance to him showed his eyes shut tight, lips parted, brows knitting closer and closer and his  breathing grew shallower, sharper. He was coming, you realized, and your cheeks grew hot despite the fact that it had been your express intention. Before you could plan how to react his hot seed spilled down your throat. You heard that guys indulge in the girls who swallow it so you tried your best to follow suit. 

When you finally slid him out of your mouth you gandered at Loki. He was in one word beautiful. His eyes were closed, presumably still recovering from the bliss you bestowed upon him, and he looked... young. It was like a wall had come down and he was left unguarded, vulnerable. 

Then it dawned on you that you desperately wanted him more that anything right now. The things that he did to you were breathtaking literally and it caused you ache for him. And more shockingly, the way you pleasured him prior made you crave him even more. Realizing that your window of opportunity for control would soon be over you moved between his legs and began kissing his pelvic bone moving to his hips and up his stomach laving attention on every inch of him. It wasn't until you were on his neck and moving to place a kiss on his lips when he finally spoke, "You were wonderful." 

You giggled, "Thank you Loki." And kissed him.

"No it is I who should be thanking you pet." He broke the kiss to speak only to resume it again. 

This time you broke the kiss and looked straight at him, "Loki?"

"Yes pet?" Giving you his undivided attention..

"I..." Hesitation took over you again but you knew this was what you longed for, "I'm ready."

He raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Finally ready to please your Prince?" he teased.

"You're a Prince?" You asked shocked. 

"Why yes my darling. But enough about that," he said as he rolled on his side taking you with him, reaching his hand to you as you now faced him, trailing over your stomach and up to your breast, massaging it lightly as you closed your eyes. Somehow, even after all you'd done, the touch sparked a fresh wave of excitement within you, and you were relieved to feel his lips upon your neck and his breath hot on your ear as your soon to be lover whispered, "Are you sure this is what you want my pet?" 

"Yes Loki, if you will have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	5. Compliance

"Yes Loki. If you will have me." 

He grinned at that and began ravishing you with his mouth while slowly pushing you down preparing to get back on top of you when you tried to sit up, "Wait,"

"What is it my dear?" He said inbetween kisses. 

"May I use your bathroom, quickly?" 

He stopped and glanced at you before nodding, "If you insist." You grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you as you stood up and dashed to the bathroom. You didn't know why you went to cover yourself because, after all, it wasn't like he hadn't seen you. 

When the door was shut behind you, you immediately went to the sink hardly noticing the extravagant bathroom that surrounded you. After splashing water on you face you looked upon yourself in the mirror beginning to mentally pep talk yourself. You hoped this was typical female behavior before being forever stripped of ones virginity. After all you are only 18... what would your mother think of you if she found out? Then it hit you hard in the chest. You were so caught up in the moment you didn't even consider what he would do when he was done with you. Would you even see your mother again? 

Suddenly you felt arms snake around your waist over the blanket still wrapped around you and looked back up to see Loki grinning in the mirror pressing his lips to your ear, "I think you've kept me waiting long enough little one." During the silence that followed, you pondered your predicament. Loki however used the time to indulge your neck with affection. He spoke up after awhile, "What worries you, my dear?"

It was quiet for some time before you managed to respond. "What am I to you?" 

"You are my pet, my mistress... for however long you ensnare my interest." He whispered, lips still pressed to your ear. 

"When will I see my mother again?"

He smirked, "First thing tomorrow morning. You don't think I'll keep you here forever do you? As pleasing as that sounds I have responsibilities to tend to. I can't have you locked up in my chamber causing... distractions.  No I will send for you whenever I please and you will oblige. Else our little secret might escape my lips..."

"My mother can never know." You snapped back. 

"And she will never have to. Not if you agree to be mine and mine alone."

"Will you promise me the same?"

"You intend to call upon the God of mischief. I hardly see that as an option..."

"No. But could you be mine alone too?"

"You wish to have me all to yourself." He grinned flipping you around to face him. "I accept your terms (y/n). Do you agree to mine?"

"I do." You said. 

"Then we have an accord," he promptly pulled you tight in his embrace against his bare chest, crashing his lips to your own. His threat from earlier was not the reason for your compliance, only the fact of when it came to this man, his mere charm was the only thing that stood in the way. You were fully aware of the consequences of this decision but his enticing nature reeled you to him and you couldn't escape it even if you wanted to. He brought out the lust in you with his seductive purrs and growls. The confidence he spoke with and his experience in the bedroom made him completely and utterly irresistible. He made you feel desired and wanted, feelings unlike any other you had before. 

He guided your blanket downwards and captivated you, laundering his attention down to the place where your neck and shoulder met. Then without any warning he bit you. 

"Ow! Why did you do that?" You gasped, shocked, immediately shooting your hand up to your neck. 

"Because you are mine now pet." He growled, picking you up wrapping your legs around his waist forcing you to feel his arousal taunting you against your bare skin. Grinning at your reaction to the change of position he locked his lips to yours. He didn't release until you once again felt the familiar, soft silk sheets beneath you. 

He was on top of you as he always was and you were beginning to realize how much he needed the control. You doubted he would ever give you the chance. He positioned himself at your entrance and anticipation and fear of what was to come began to surface. 

"Relax pet."  He instructed as he rested his forehead against yours. "The more you tense the more it will hurt." 

"Hurt?" But he commended before evaluating and you felt exactly what he meant. Your hands clutched at his shoulders as he slowly pushed inside you. As much as you wanted to relax as instructed, you tensed in shock of how painful it really was. Loki, however, didn't stop until he completely filled you making the intensity agonizing and causing a wimper to escape your lips. 

He brushed you hair from your face before he spoke, "You need to breathe. (Y/n), look at me." You eyes flickered open and up to his own. You were surprised to find his brow was wrinkled with concern. "Breathe," he repeated. 

It was hardly the worst pain you had ever felt, but the intimacy of it made it all the more terrible. You were very much open and vulnerable to the prince. Your express intentions had been to avoid this but instead you asked for this. You had asked him to do this to you. But then, was this not what he had intended all along?

He starting making small movements, as your body was adjusting, stretching to accommodate your prince. As he moved, the pain began to lesson and, even more remarkable, a strange pleasure was taking its place. "Does it still hurt?" he asked speaking softly. 

Slowly, almost in disbelief, you shook your head. In response he slowly withdrew from you, only to slam his way back in earning a gasp from you and began repeating the motion, setting his rhythm. 

At first, you focused on holding on and trying to grasp this strange, foreign feeling of being so utterly full but only for a moment as he would pull back from you. There was less pain the more he went, and soon the sensation you felt as he moved within you, was a slick heat and a growing desire. A moan finally escaped unchecked as the prince took you, causing him to groan bringing one of his hands underneath you angling you differently. This time you cried out at the sheer pleasure wrought by the change and scratched your nails down his back.

The pain was still slightly there but, oh, the pleasure he made you feel was so much more. Then it all became all too much when you looked up to see his dilated blue eyes burning into your own and you shuddered. But it wasn't just his eyes that made you shudder. Loki was unguarded, feral, and painstakingly beautiful in his lack of restraint or care, staring down at you through a small curtain of his disheveled black hair. He breathed through his open mouth and heightened every last sensation that was coursing though you with just the strength of his gaze. All you could do was stare and try not to drown under the waves of pleasure that you were riding.

Never in a million years did you believe you would cave to this so easily. Astonishment flooded through you at how much he could persuade you with such little effort. Not long ago he said you would give yourself to him and you were in sheer disbelief. Yet here you were with the prince thrusting himself in and out of you over, and over. 

"You are mine (y/n)." He growled as you felt your eyes widen at the words. "No matter who you're with or what you want, this part of you will always belong to me alone, do you understand?" 

You just stared at him without responding utterly taken aback. If this is what your future held, you couldn't say you were particularly upset by it. He growled again,"You are mine. Say it." 

"I'm y-yours Loki... I al- ways w-will be." he grinned at your inability to talk before reaching down to brush his thumb against you. The touch sent you spiraling closer and closer to your climax with each thrust, and soon you were clutching his shoulders as if your life depended on it and murmuring his name without meaning to. When you finally came around him, he once again sank his teeth into your skin where your neck met your shoulders and you could have sworn you heard him murmur "mine." a few times. The pain was just enough to draw out and accent the sweet torture that flooded through your body.

Your muscles had not even begun to relax after your own climax when the prince was moaning against your skin. His movements became jerky, uncoordinated, and after several more hard thrusts he climaxed abandoning his motions and dropped his head to your shoulder, breathing hard against your skin. 

It seemed to be awhile before you finally could overcome your stupor and focus on reality again. When you had however, you found yourself staring through heavy-lidded eyes at the Prince's palace ceiling as he lay over you, still inside of you, breathing contentedly against your neck. You were now his lover, officially, and he yours. You began to think on what this would mean. You knew you would probably look back one day and cry with anger and frustration at your current actions. But as you lay there joined with Loki you never felt safer than you did in his bed. Even though you were a long way from ever truly knowing or understanding this prince, you trusted him for some unknown reason. And, most surprisingly, you regretted nothing. However that did not mean you weren't naive. 

Eventually Loki rolled to his side and evoked a deep inhale to spring in your chest when he finally removed himself from you. Lazily, you sat up and became suddenly terrified at the mess before you on the sheets. There was something unsettling at the amount of blood that soaked in the sheets with his seed running down your thighs and you began to wonder how you hadn't noticed it when it happened. 

"Oh," you said before bursting into tears. The sight of all the blood on the pair of you and the bed was all too much and you wanted to get as far away as possible from it all. 

Loki sat up, concern on his features as he traced your gaze until his eyes landed on the mess before you. Quickly he rose a hand clearing it all away with magic, presumably, before catching your hand with his and pulling you too him into an embrace. You cried into his chest and he tightened his arms around your shoulders, a welcome and peaceful embrace after...well, that. He continued to hold you until you were able to pull yourself together once more. 

"Why is it that the sight of blood alone is capable of causing this grief?" He asked you. 

"Is there always that much blood?" It wasn't like you never dealt with blood before, however you never particularly liked it either. It was the act that had been made to get it there that concerned you. The taking of ones virginity, your virginity. 

"Sometimes. However, few maidens do not bleed at all. It's perfectly normal either way."

You sighed not at all jarred by his apparent knowledge of this, but genuinely grateful for his experience. It did make you wonder briefly how many women that he had been with previously but then you hastely sweep that thought aside, for you were sure you didn't want to know the answer. "I'm sorry."

"What do you need to apologize for?" He asked stroking his hands through your hair. 

"For everything. I feel like I wasn't good enough and you had to deal with me breaking down and-" he silenced you with a kiss, causing unexpected butterflies to spring in your stomach.

"You were breathtaking (y/n), and you have no reason to worry when you are with me." You hadn't really done anything but lay there, perhaps it was your compliance he admired you concluded as he guided you off his lap until you were laying on his side and he his back. It looked as through your passions and pleasures were over for the night. Originally you would have been thrilled at the thought of the night being over but now you found yourself becoming disappointed. 

"Are you tired already? I would have thought you were capable of much more, my prince." You challenged him. Both you and Loki seemed to be taken aback by the words that had left your lips. Your mouth gaped open and he raised an eyebrow clearly not expecting that response from you.

"Oh you have much to learn about men little one. I only stopped because I thought you wanted it so, however if my lady wants more, what more can I do but comply." 

"Then what are you waiting for?" You smiled at your words. They were very much out of character of you. 

Loki smiled faintly and, in one swift movement, pulled you so that you were no longer lying next to him, but instead were sitting astride him, his arousal was pressing insistently between your legs. He moved his hips a few times, thrusting up and against you and hitting you in just the right way to steal your breath as he had done so many times before. 

"Ride me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think I will be continuing with this story–sorry. It just wasn't turning out exactly as I wanted soo I began writing something different and it will be posted on here when I'm finished. It's still will be with Loki just different plot. I hope those of you that have read this one will take interest in it. I am much more satisfied with it.
> 
> Oh btw, it will be called Broken


End file.
